Waruto
by TFFK
Summary: What's better then baby Naruto you ask? Well baby Naruto being raised by two plumbers. Wait not those two plumbers that you might be thinking of I'm talking about Wario and Waluigi. How will the mushroom Kingdom change as the two dirty plumbers raise a baby to be just like them? Rated M Cause of Potty Mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**Wa-ruto**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Mario or Naruto they belong to Shigeru Miyamoto and Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Hello their Readers seeing a lack of Naruto and Mario Cross over fics I've have decided to write one of my own. This fanfiction will be taking place in the mushroom kingdom as Naruto is going to be raised by our two Semi famous plumbers, no not the Mario brothers, I'm talking about the Wario brothers (in my world they are brothers so deal with it).**

It was a stormy night in diamond city and inside of a white bricked house, stewed two nasty figures. The first of the figures was standing at a tall 5'7, under his bulbus pink nose was a thick black zigzaggy mustache and his gut almost bursting out from their overalls, he wore; a yellow short sleeved shirt with purple overalls going over it, white gloves covered his hands and pointy green shoes covered his feet and to finish off his outfit he wore a yellow puffy-billed cap with a white circle with a navy blue W in the center of it. The other figure was much taller than the first figure standing at 7'1, with a long sharp pink nose that held a sharp handle bar mustache, and had incredibly long arms. His outfit consisted of; a dark purple long-sleeved shirt and navy blue overalls, he had pure white gloves and orange pointy shoes, to finish his ensemble he wore a dark purple puffy-billed cap with a white circle with a upside down backwards yellow L in the center of it.

"Gahhh those two always foiling are plans with their goody-two shoeness, always being the heroes and ruining our payday." Grumbled the shorter of the two

"Bah just a bit of bad luck lately Wario, all we need is some sort of new trick or angle to work and we'll be rolling around in dough in no time flat." The taller one said to the now identified Wario.

Wario just had a menacing grin and looked towards his brother and partner in crime "Right Waluigi, all we need is to find something new to use." He paused and then hopped up and slapped waluigi on the back of the head. "Where do you think we are going to find something new to use you Idiot, it's not like something new is just going to appear on our door step." Wario shouted at his brother.

But before the two brothers could continue to argue they were interrupted by a loud knocking coming from Wario's front door.

"Urghh who could it be at this hour and in weather like this." Wario muttered as he stomped to the front door in frustration and opened it furiously, "Alright pal what do you think you're doing knocking at this hou-" Warios yelling was stopped by the intense wailing of a baby. Looking down Wario was greeted to the sight of a wicker basket with a light blue blanket in it, picking it up and looking around Wario caught the sight of a stork flying away through the storm. Grunting Wario took the baby basket and closed the door he walked back into the living room where Waluigi was waiting for him.

"Who was at the door big brother, another telemarketer or was it someone that got lost and thought this was the Mario brother's house again." Asked Waluigi in a snarky tone.

"No none of that crap, But I think I just found the answer to our earlier problems and it's in this basket." Wario told his lanky brother while holding up the baby basket.

"A basket? How in the name of Lord Bowser is a basket going to help us make tones of money, I think your finally losing it Wario" Waluigi told his brother in a condescending tone before being wacked in the back of the head by his brother.

"Not the basket you numbskull what's in the basket is going to help us." He told him before the heard the sound of giggling. The brothers looked into the basket to see a new born baby with bright ocean blue eyes and blonde hair giggling at the brothers' violent actions.

"Heh looks like he finds violence funny, he'll make a great addition to the family, think of the fortune his cute face can bring in, he'll have the ladies eating out of his hands in no time." Wario said plotting to make the blond baby a force to be reckoned with in the mushroom kingdom.

"Eh bro theirs something written on his blanket, it says here his names Naruto, Naruto what kind of stupid name is that lets call him Waruto." Waluigi said before promptly being bashed upside the head again by his older brother and sending baby Naruto into a fit of baby laughter.

"Waruto you brain dead lump, he will keep his name it will help with his unique features to pull in the dough." Wario told his younger brother while holding little naruto.

"Right I can see that working I guess, but wait I just thought of something how are we supposed to take care of a baby?" asked Waluigi.

"Eh good point, looks like we are going to need to get a few things to take care of the little feller if we want him to grow up big and strong in order to join in on our plots and schemes." Wario explained to his brother.

"So were going out to buy a few things?" Waluigi asked before both of them threw their heads back and let out bouts of gruff laughter.

"Ha like we'll ever go out and by a few things, grab the goomba shoes and my sack were going to go loot the store and blame it on those goombas." Wario said.

And like that waluigi went into the next room and returned with a pair of shoes that looked like goomba feet and a large brown sack. The two along with baby naruto hopped into Warios purple car and they sped off to the nearest store in diamond city.

 **~ Time Skip~**

A few hours later the two brothers and baby naruto who was now in a new diaper and was wearing a orange puffy-billed cap with a white circle with a purple backwards N in the center of it. The two of them were flipping through the channels while baby naruto was slowly falling asleep in his little basket, the two stopped on the local news channel.

"In other news just a few hours ago a local Diamond city supermarket was broken into and a plethora of things have been reported stolen, the chief of police has reported that they found goomba footprints at the crime scene leading us to believe this was a raid by some of Bowsers minions looking to grab whatever they want." The news caster said.

"Heh Heh Heh looks like we got away with it and the stupid cops believe that it was those stupid goombas. Looks like we got to stick it to Bowser after all the times he has ripped us off and withheld his end of our deals." Wario Cheered on while opening a can of garlic flavored soda.

Waluigi shivered at the thought of a garlic flavored beverage but stopped as he said "Yah but it sucks that we only stole what a baby needs and a few other items to make it look less suspicious, I would have loved to make out with a few coins from our caper." Waluigi said with a depressed tone before the both of them heard the sound of light jingling. The looked in the basket and saw that baby naruto had a little sack full of coins gripped between his tiny little fingers.

The two brothers looked at the baby before wicked grins broke out on their faces as they saw that their new family member stole some coins on his first night out with them.

"Look at that." Wario pointed to the little baby with something akin to pride in his voice "Only with us for a few hours and the little tyke has already started to pick up on what we were going to teach him, and starting his fortune early, the kids gona go far in our line of business." Wario told his younger brother.

"Yah let's just see those two moronic goody twoshoes plumber brothers beat us when we have a third member to our family". Waluigi said before picking up the little sack of gold from his grip and walking to a big steel door. Opening it up to reveal a large vault with large amounts of gold and jewels. On the wall were two plaques, one above the largest pile was labeled Wario and the other smaller pile was labeled Waluigi. Waluigi walked in and placed the little sack in a new corner before taking out a new plaque and wrote Naruto and the put in quotations "Waruto" under it.

That night the two brothers fell asleep dreaming of biding an empires fortune with their new family member by their side. While little baby naruto was dreaming of building his own fortune with his family by his sides. What they never realized was that baby narutos presence would not only change their own world but his lack of presence would change the fate of another world as well.

 **Well there you go a story where naruto is going to be raised by Wario and Waluigi, now naruto is not going to be pure evil and the brothers are not going to be pure evil, they will all do bad things but they will also do semi decent things while still being the lovable screw ups they are.**

 **So leave likes and comments and please no flames and chapter 2 will soon come around.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wa-ruto**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Mario or Naruto they belong to Shigeru Miyamoto and Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Hello my faithful readers I'm here to bring you the next chapter of Wa-Ruto but first things first, Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and have favorite this story. Next thing is its time to address some questions, First who will be the villain in this story, ok so stay with me on this Wario Waluigi and Naruto are going to every now and then play an antagonistic role to the Mario brothers, but other than that the main villain that naruto will be dealing with is going to be the koopalings and bowser Jr., I chose them because for now naruto is going to stay young for quite a bit and I just don't see a child running to go against a giant fire breathing turtle. Next pairings, now that's tricky given that currently naruto is still a child, if any do appear it would either be Kat or Ana.**

 **Once again thank you for the reviews but enough of this lets get onto the main show.**

6 Years Later ~

It had been six long years for the two brothers, six long years of diaper duty and feeding but it had all paid off. Young Naruto had taken to all of the lessens the two brothers had drilled into his head; learning to play pranks on others, how to discreetly cheat at things (game night at the house was crazy now), how to use his looks to get things (this lead to naruto becoming a huge fan of a noodle dish that he used his cute little kid charm to get) and how to steal. The two brothers could not help but be proud of the little guy they had raised to be like them and were ready to send him out on his first day of school, after all he did need a formal education if he wanted to make it big in the world of theifs and cheats.

Naruto now stood at 3'5 with short blond hair that was mostly covered by his orange puffy-billed cap that he had started to grow into, he now wore an orange short sleeve shirt and dark purple overalls, he had white fingerless gloves and a pair of black shoes that had a little point at the end of them. He had a small brown backpack on full of school supplies (If you count a few pencils, two note books and a whole pranking kit school supplies) and was ready to head out. After a few minutes of waiting a Bright yellow school bus with black tinted windows and the number 7777-77777 on it bounced up and down the street before stopping right at his stop.

Naruto wasn't too sure about getting on the bus after seeing its crazy driving, but before he could make the choice to turn around and ask his uncles (they told him they were his uncles) to give him a lift the buss doors opened up and he was met with a gruff boisterous voice.

"Ready to get on squirt." Looking up naruto was greeted with the sight of a orange colored anthropomorphic bulldog wearing a blue jumpsuit at the drivers wheel and in a small seat right behind him was a small yellow anthropomorphic cat wearing the same looking jumpsuit and a pair of goggles. He was holding a chart in one hand and a map in the other.

"All right Dribble there are only two more stops after this one, ones at the park for two sisters and the other is in a residential area." The yellow cat told his partner.

"On it Spitz" replied Dribble before he turned to naruto who was just climbing on "You better hurry up and take a seat squirt otherwise you're going out a window like the last three kids that decided to stand while I was driving." To emphasize his point he thumbed the back window which was comically broken with three children shaped holes.

Quickly nodding his head he rocketed for the back row of seats which were empty of kids before sitting down and gripping the seat for dear life as the bus started to speed down the road towards their next pick up.

Looking out from the house windows were the two Wario brothers as they watched their little nephew rocket off into the distance.

"You think he's going to be ok Wario." Waluigi asked his brother.

"Have faith in our nephew little brother he can handle himself after all we have started to teach him how to fight like we do." Wario told him already planning on teaching him some of his super cool and flashy moves. "Besides he has a knack for getting into trouble it would be pointless worrying about it as long as he's not stupid enough to reveal that he's a thief he'll be fine" Wario assured his brother

Waluigi nodded at his brothers words true they have been teaching him some of their moves and they discovered the little guy had a knack for gardening as well so well he accidently made a new flower after using some of waluigis water magic and a fire flower seed it seemed he managed to grow a water flower.

"Now come on you idiot we got planning to do." Wario told him while holding up plans to build a huge casino in order to lure toads and all kinds of koopa troops in order to make a huge profit. They both laughed maniacally while thinking about all the coins they are going to collect from this scheme.

~ Meanwhile on the Bus ~

The bus ride to the park for naruto could be described as mortal terror as the two animal drivers had seen fit to drive well over the speed limit and have taken several suspicious short cuts if you could count driving over the sidewalk to the other side a short cut. He let out a breath of relief when the bus came to a screeching halt in front of a old ninja styled house. He quirked an eyebrow at this wondering who they could be picking up but before he could continue to think about it a puff of smoke appeared in the bus seat next to him and two ninja girls were sitting there after the smoke dissipated.

The first of the two girls had light pink hair set in a ponytail, she wore; a purple scarf, a blue tank top, a purple skirt, purple fingerless gloves and purple knee socks and blue shoes, her sister who was a little sorter than her had orange hair in short twin tails, her outfit was a reverse color scheme of her sisters so where there was blue there was now purple and where the was purple was now blue. They both had small wooden swords strapped to their back and they seemed to be talking before noticing that his eyes were on him.

"Hi there I'm Kat and I am a ninja training, so who are you, where are you from, do you like animals, is your favorite color orange?" asked Kat in rapid succession.

Naruto could only stare at her as he tried to come up with answers to her many questions but lucky for him Kats sister butted in.

"Kat please calm down just ask him one question at a time your being too pushy again." Her younger sister said. Kat looked to her sister and nodded.

"No, no its ok, my names Naruto, and I live with my uncles not too far away from the city, yes orange is my favorite color and yes I think animals are fun ' _except for dogs_ ' and I also like to garden" naruto said with the one part in his mind, he had almost gotten caught on one occasion by a guard dog and it had left a bitter taste in his mouth, but he was fine with dogs that could walk and talk like people.

"Wow that's neat, Ana he likes both the things we like he would make such a great friend we could do cool ninja stuff with him and all kinds of stuff." Kat said excitedly learning that the person they were speaking to basically loved the things that loved to do.

Ana surprisingly nodded at that finding that the person they were talking to liked both things her and her sister liked, especially gardening since it was hard to find children their age that like gardening.

Seeing as her sister agreed she quickly turned back to the blond haired kid, "Well alrighty Naruto you're going to be are new bestist friend no ifs ands or buts about it." See said triumphantly causing both Naruto and Ana to sweat drop at her action. Ana wasn't that surprised by her sisters' actions she has always been an assertive person and it was best to just try to guide her before she did anything too drastic.

' _well they don't seem to be that bad and I do need to make friends maybe they can help me build a fortune, they did say they were ninja in training right. So that means they will have great skill sets, maybe it won't be too make friends with them then._ ' Naruto thought to himself as he was thinking over this situation. After a while of getting to know each other the bus made its final pick up stop and in walked a short boy wearing; a short sleeved red t shirt with a yellow V on the front of it, lime green shorts, red gloves and red sneakers, a yellow helmet with orange light bulbs on top, grey headphone attachments and a lime green visor, revealing his brown eyes and short dirty blond hair. He quickly made his way to the back and plopped right down next to Naruto and quickly pulled out a hand held device and started to play with it before he quickly took a nervous glance towards his seat partner.

Naruto seeing his nerves glance decided to talk to him "No need to be so nervous there it's not like I'm gona take your game or beat you up." He tried to assure him.

Releasing a breath of relief he quickly smiled and returned to his game and spoke up "Thanks for that it's just that this is a limited addition Game Pal CB I got for my birthday and mom told me to be careful with it. I'm 9-Volt By the way." The now named 9-Volt said while sticking out one hand to shake narutos while keeping the other to play his game system.

Naruto shook his hand "Narutos my name nice to meet yah 9-Volt, wow looks like you're really into games, how did you get a tiny system like that to run such smooth graphics and run clearly?" Naruto inquired genuinely curious about how this helmet wearing kid was able to make such a tiny and low resolution device run like that.

9-Volt smirked before quick saving his game and quickly turning to Naruto with such speed that Kat and Ana could have mistaken that for ninja speed. "Hah this, this is nothing you should have seen what I've done to my old Mintendo 95, working with electronic is something I love to do one day I hope to work for the Mintendo corporation." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

Naruto was looking at the helmet wearer and thinking ' _Hmmmmm good with technology seems really smart, he could help me make a fortune too, hmmmmm If I help him found his video game projects maybe we can go into business together then._ ' Naruto thought with a smirk before turning to 9-Volt "So are you any good at making games then 9-Volt?" Naruto inquired.

His eyes and the light bulbs on his helmet light up "Am I, I'm Amazing at making video games if only they weren't that expensive to make." He ended with a sad sigh.

"Hmmmmmmmm well then what if I were to help fund your projects, I'll make large and small investments and we split the profits 30-70 for now." Naruto asked already thinking of the dough he could make if this deal went off.

9-Volt seemed surprised that somebody other than his mother thought he could make it big and was willing to help him in his efforts he quickly smiled "Sure thing pal 30-70, this is going to be so great I can't believe it, let's get together this Saturday and come up with some plans." He said quickly already thinking up ideas.

Naruto Smirked "Alright then lets meet up this Saturday and work out the details." He stuck out his hand and the both shook.

"Alright Not just partners but friends as well." they both said.

Kat and Ana watch all of this going on and Ana was thinking about how clever Naruto was at making deals and wondered what kind of uncles he had that could have taught him stuff like that, while Kat on the other hand puffed out her cheeks and spoke up.

"But Naru were new friends too we wana hang out as well." She shouted with a hint of jealousy.

Naruto quickly looked at them and hummed to himself "Alright I have an idea I'll hang out with you and Ana on Friday after school, then me and 9-Volt will hang out on Saturday and finally let's all get together and do something as a group on Sunday." He said trying to get them all friendly, they all cheered before quickly realizing the last part.

"With that Savage." "With That Nerd." The two shouted.

"Please Kat try to be nice and not insult a new possible friend." Ana said trying to defuse the situation. The rest of the bus ride was a bit of a zoo with Kat and 9-volt taking jabs at each other and Naruto or Ana trying to calm them down.

The bus slowly pulled up to Diamond City's kindergarten and let the children out as the children all piled out of the bus Kat, Ana, 9-Volt and Naruto all stood together and started to walk towards the building, 9-Volt having to pee real badly rushed a head. The group stopped as they heard shouting up further ahead and saw 9-volt being held up by a grey skin big koopa with a white face and a black shell, he was holding 9-Volt up by the collar.

"And what do you think you were doing Shorty, you bumped into me and now I'm gona hurt yah" he said making a fist and was brining it down towards 9-volts face. But before it could crash down he quickly dropped 9-volt and stumbled backwards with a pie in his face. They both turned and saw Naruto with his arm out stretched in a throwing motion.

He quickly withdrew his hand and put his thumb under his nose before throwing his head back and laughing. "Wah ha ha let that be a lesson for bullying my friend Loudmouth." Naruto quipped.

"Urghhhh you'll Pay for that you orange doofus." He said before leaving.

"Thanks for the help bro, I would have been some serious toast if you didn't give me a hand there." 9-Volt said as Naruto helped him up.

"No problem were friends now plus I didn't like his face. Anyway who was that?" Naruto asked curious of the koopa child he beamed with a pie.

"That was Morton Jr., He's nothing but a bully and a jerk; he is a whole grade ahead of us." 9-Volt replied.

The group decided to hurry and head to class before anything else decided to happen.

 **And That's A wrap folks here we have the introduction of Narutos Crew, this is almost most if not all of the friends Naruto will have right now there might be more but that is for later. And now we have the introduction of Morton Jr. one of the Koopalings who for now are going to be the main thing Naruto will be up against. Also Wario and Waluigi start up a casino what could go wrong with that.**

 **Leave your likes, reviews and Favs and I'll see you all next time for the next chapter of Wa-Ruto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wa-ruto**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Mario or Naruto they belong to Shigeru Miyamoto and Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Hello once again my faithful readers and welcome to another wonderful chapter of Wa-ruto, this chapter will cover more of Narutos interactions with his friends and the Wario brothers and their casino escapades. So without further ado let's get on with the show.**

Diamond City Wario & Waluigis Casino ~

Sitting into revolving chairs in a room overlooking the entire casino floor were the two plumber brothers laughing away as they counted stack upon stacks of coins they were making from their scheme.

"Wah Ha He, Look at them down there brother spending their hard earned coins trying to make more here, it's a good thing I made sure that the odds are pretty low to win." Wario laughed as he threw another sack of coins into the corner.

"Wah He Ha, right they've become so addicted to our games that they can't help but be drawn in and spend their coins, such a brilliant idea brother." Waluigi said to his brother only to get a slap upside his head.

"You saying I don't have brilliant ideas little brother?" Wario said leveling a glare at Waluigi.

"No no it's just usually your plans either fail or attract the attention of those two good guys." Waluigi said trying to avoid another smack.

Wario looked at his little brother before smiling and laughing "Wah Ha He, those two good for nothing heroes can't do anything to us here, we own the place and we did everything by the book theirs no possible way for them to ruin this plan." He said with a glint in his eye before they started to hear a commotion on the casino floor caused by none other than …..

~ Meanwhile a little bit before at the front of Peach's castle ~

"Let's go Luigi we got to investigate this new casino for all those poor toads that are losing all their coins and not wining any." Mario told his brother.

"Who could do such a dastardly thing Mario, you think its Bowser?" Luigi asked in confusion trying to figure out who could be up to such a scheme.

"No Luigi it's not Bowser this time a casino of this scale and magnitude has that dastardly Wario written all over it, see it even says so in the name of the casino." Wario pointed out and with that the two brothers went out to investigate the corrupt casino.

~ Back at Diamond kindergarten ~

To Naruto the day could not go any slower, the classes were mundane and he was always close to falling asleep the only redeeming thing was that he could torment more of those pesky koopalings. Fortunately or unfortunately (to whoever you ask) Naruto was stuck in class with four out of the seven koopalings who he had given nicknames to; Larry who he called cheatsy because on the first test to see where the ranked in math abilities he had cheated, the twins Lemmy and Iggy who had been nicknamed Hip and Hop do to them trying to make others thinking their cool and using coins to buy their friendship and finely Wendy who he called Kootie Pie as a twist on Kooties and Cutie pie because she was a lot uglier than she thought she was. Though these nicknames go him in trouble and sent to the corner while the koopalings snickered at the blonds shaming.

It was now recess and they were all let out side to play but before Naruto could bolt for the door he felt himself being lifted off the ground, turning around he was greeted with the sight of another one of the koopalings; this one taller than Morten, had a shaven pink head and wore big pink framed sunglasses.

"Yous the one that's been harassing my siblings right well now im gona be the one harassing you." He said with a slight gangster accent. This was Roy or as now Naruto thought of him as 'Bully' the second oldest of the koopalings and the most physically strongest of them.

"Yah and what are you gona do about it?" Naruto said trying to squirm his way out of Roys grasp and failing due to his strength.

"Im gona knock your lights out smart mouth." He said cocking his fist back, but before he could Naruto quickly interjected him.

"Before for you do you should really pull up your pants." He said while pointing downwards, following his finger Roy looked down to realize his pants had pooled around his feet. Quickly dropping Naruto he moved his hands to cover up the area and while he was doing so Naruto booked it onto the playground leaving Roy to himself.

Roy looked really embarrassed here he was trying to intimidate the blonde jerk when his pants had gone and fallen off. "Wait a minute." Roy said before looking down and realized something "I don't wear pants! Come back here you blond jerk." Roy shouted as he tried to run after him only to trip and fall face first into the ground thanks to the pants pooled around his feet and all he could here was that annoying laugh of that blond.

Meanwhile Naruto managed to catch up to his friends that were hanging out on the jungle gym, 9-Volt having found a comfortable spot in the middle, Kat was jumping from bar to bar with a smile on her face while Ana was hanging upside down. They all turned when they heard the laughter of our favorite blond.

"Jeeze Naru what took you so long we thought something bad might have happened to you and I would have to come save your butt like a heroic kunoichi." She said with a boasting tone.

Ana giggled at her sisters antics are "So why were you late Naruto?" she asked in a polite tone.

Naruto looked at his friends and told them "Those no good for nothing koopalings older brother decied he wanted to have a few words with me so I decide to pull a little prank on him and ran like wind to get out of his way." He said as he retold the story that only happened a few minutes earlier.

"Geeze N you sure have a knack of getting yourself in trouble, two koopalings in one day next thing you know you'll have the entire koopa kingdom on your ass." 9-Volt exclaimed while he played his game.

"Weh he he, I'd like to see those bird brained koopalings try anything there stupid and slow to catch me." Naruto said with a laugh at the thought of the koopalings being able to do anything other than a mediocre prank to him. He started to think how his uncle's day has been going and if they had any luck trying to get any coins.

~ Back at the Wario brothers casino ~

"You two by order of the Diamond City police force to shut this establishment down." A young police officer said to the two wario brothers.

"Wah, on what charges we acquired this land legally and have all the proper documents to run and keep this place open." Wario challenged not like were this was going.

The police officer quickly produced a folder out of his pocket and opened it, "Your building permit is false and it seems that the land you 'own' isn't even your own it was illegally bought." Going through the things that were wrong, "It has also come to our attention that your games have been rigged with an unfair outcome that is not up to par standards with Diamond City regulations for this type of establishments." A older looking officer told them "We will be taking all the gold to pay for fines you have and to pay for deconstruction of this place as well as a restitution to the real owner of this land." He finished before he and the other officer took all the gold and left leaving Wario and Waluigi sitting there mouths open in shock.

Wario quickly turned to his brother before hitting him upside the head "You said those documents were legit, what kind of half-baked idiot sold you false records you dingbat." He yelled with a scowl.

A scowl and yell that was matched by his brother "Ok so maybe I should have checked the documents but YOU said that you had gotten the land without any problems, and look at that we have problems." Waluigi exclaimed before sitting down on the sidewalk with his brother.

"Ughhh let's just hope the little tyke had a better day then we had, I just know those two Mario brothers were behind this and it a makes me so mad!" he said.

~At the kindergarten ~

After recess came science class, a class Naruto actually excelled in thanks to working with his uncles making a few counterfeit things, it also helped that he was partnered with 9-volt who was a genius. He felt bad for both Kat and Ana, Ana because she was stuck with Kat and Kat because she had no clue on what to do when it came to using chemicals, she did on the other hand make a colorful explosion of purple smoke which got her sent to the corner. After science it was snack time where all four of them sat together and ate the little veggies and fruit slices and drink the milk that was left out for them. Other than that the rest of the day seemed to go without trouble the only thing to happen was the constant spitballs sent from the koopalings to Naruto and vice versa and it only got worse when Kat decide the lesson was boring and wanted to join in, that class period the corner was over crowded.

After that it was the end of the day and the four of them and the rest of their classmates excluding the koopalings who got picked up and dropped of Via airship, got on the bus and after their good byes 9-Volt departed and then the twins departed. The trip back was largely silent since he was alone in the back, he had decided to look out the window and enjoy the view when he spotted a large brown mansion sitting alone on top of a hill and he could have sworn that he felt someone watching him, but he ignored it and continued his trip back home.

~ Spooky Mansion ~

Watching the bus go by with deep black eyes at the window was a young girl that looked to be eight, she wore; a long red shirt with an orange skirt, red shoes with black tights and a golden skull broach, she had her long black hair done up into two long ponytails and wore an orange tiara.

"hmmmmm strange I sense a weird presence on that bus something that gives off a weird energy." She said and quickly turned to a small red imp that seemed to be stuffing his face on a burger the same size as his body. "Red!" she started with the tone of her voice getting more angry "I want you to go and investigate that source of energy and if you fail im going to turn you into a toad for a week." She finished and before she could say anything else were the imp was, was a imp shaped dust cloud.

"Hmmm things are going to get interesting." With that she turned around and went to take a nap.

~ Wario Family household ~

Finally getting dropped off Naruto entered the house not noticing the small red imp seemingly trying to follow him, entering the living room he saw his two uncles in a depressed state and quickly deduced whatever they tried to day failed and it was probably because of those pesky Mario brothers he thought in anger.

Seeing their nephew walk in Wario looked at him, "Hey brat how was your first day at school, raised any hell?" he asked trying to get their failure out of his head.

Naruto smirked at his plump uncles question "Did I, I managed to fool one of the koopalings and pie face another, I also put a whoopee cusion on one of the teachers chairs, Wah he he." He told them and finished with his signature laugh. This brought a weird smile to both of their face's hearing their young charges escapades at his school, for the both of them it brought back memories of their academy days and all the shenanigans they got into only to be ratted out by those red and green wearing goodie goodies.

"Good job kid, but don't take your shoes off just yet were gona go get yah something specially made for you." Waluigi told him.

"Huh what do I have to get? Is it more money, some kind of cool equipment?" he questioned quickly like any little kid would when told they were going to go get something for them.

"Just hold on you little trouble maker were heading to the lab of a pal of mine, Good ol Dr. Crygor." And with that they hopped into wario car and speed off.

 **And that's a wrap folks, here we have the hilarity that is the wario brothers trying to run a casino, we have the introduction of well Ashley if you couldn't guess it she will be hanging around Naruto in order to figure out his mystery. His school interactions with the koopalings and his friends insure comedy to come. Also next chapter will introduce Dr. Crygor and his granddaughter Penny, and Naruto will be receiving something, also either this next chapter or the one after I will be introducing the foil to Narutos character, the positive to his negative. So till next time my faithful readers, Read, Review and Favorite and I thank you all for your support.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wa-ruto**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Mario or Naruto they belong to Shigeru Miyamoto and Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Vehlcome to another Spooky Chapter of Wa-ruto my readers, thank you for all of your support and all of your reviews i always love the feedback that I get from you all and it helps me continue on with the story. This chapter will introduce Dr. Crygor and his granddaughter Penny; they will both be helping our young blond plumber in training as well as we might see some more Ashley action and a cameo of Narutos foil character.**

 **So without further hesitation I bring you the next chapter of Wa-Ruto.**

~ Doctor Crygors Island ~

The trip to Crygors lab was short and quick with them breaking several laws and almost hitting a few people in the process before the car transformed into a hovercraft and flew across the water, they arrived at Crygors island and rolled up his drive way and entered his lab, the whole time no one noticed a small red devil hanging onto the back of the car with a look of pure terror the entire ride.

Naruto gazed at the large yellow building wonder what in the world they could be doing here, "Woooooooow This place looks cool." His head quickly snapped in the direction of a bright red flower only to see that the flower was fifty times the size of a normal flower.

"Heh kid that flowers not the only strange thing that you'll find on this island but enough dillydallying its best we go meet the crazy doctor now than later." Wario told him and hurried them inside where they were greeted to the sight of Dr. Crygor working away on some sort of machine.

Dr. Crygor looked to be the same height as his uncle wario maybe a little shorter the top of his head was encased in a dull silver metal, over his eyes seemed to be some sort of vizier with a single red dot that moved back and forth where ever he looked that was positioned just above his bulbous red nose and brown mustache. He wore; a short black shirt with a white lab coat over it, black slacks, black shoes and dull grey colored gloves. All and all he gave Naruto the vibe of a mad scientist than a doctor and made him a little nervous to approach him.

Seeing his nephews nervous Wario coughed a little and got the attention of Crygor who quickly spun around in his chair to face them and his red dot brightened at the sight of the trio. "Ahhhhh good timing Wario I just finished calibrating the machine in order to determine some sort of advantage I could make for the little tyke." He exclaimed before hurrying them to something that looked like a cartoonish x-ray machine.

Watching as Naruto stepped behind the machine his skeleton soon appeared "Interesting vary interesting." Crygor exclaimed, "What is it doc?" Waluigi asked "Look at this light blue system running through his body." He directed them to the screen as he hit a button and what looked like a weird racetrack of blue lines trailed throughout his body "It seems to act much like the magic systems that flow through those wizard turtles and the witches of this world, but that's not the only thing, look at this." He hit another button that hid the blue energy and in the middle of his stomach what looked like a cartoonish baby fox made of red energy was their "Whatever that is, it seems to act like a backup battery or generator to the kid if his regular energy seems to run out, my granddaughter Penny has been dabbling with animal people transformations she might have just the thing for the kid to help him with that irregular back up energy." Crygor told them before for shouting for his granddaughter to come in.

Entering the room was a eleven year old auburn haired girl, she wore; a long black shirt like her grandpa but with a pink heart on it and a white lab coat over it, black slacks, pink boots and pink gloves. She had circular black rimmed glasses over her hazel eyes, and a pink heart shaped hair clip. She looked at her grandpa and his guests with a smile and asked "Yes grandpa you shouted for me?" She asked.

"Yes my granddaughter I would like for you to help young Naruto here, it seems he falls into your area of current expertise." He said while gesturing to him and handing her the file. She quickly scanned over the file before she gained a mad scientist like smile and quickly dragged the young blond into the next room so quickly he only had time to yelp in surprise before putting up any kind of protest.

~ Penny's Lab ~

Quickly strapping him down to a metal table and before he could even shout she zapped him with a laser and the quickly unbuckled him. "What in the world was that, why did you zap me you crazy woman?" He quickly questioned fearing for his life in case this woman had any more weird things to surprise him with.

She quickly scurried to a machine and pulled out a small bottle full of pills and scurried back over before forcing him to take one. The effects were quick Naruto gained three whiskers like marks on each cheek, short fluffy fox ears on top of his, a long orange fluffy fox tail with a red tip and finally his eyes became more fox like. And before he could do anything Penny quickly glomped him and squealed, "Oh my Gosh you're so adorable now, but before anything else I guess I should explain things to you. Those pills tap into your second energy supply and allows it to enter your main energy supply But and this is a big but you can only hold this transformation for ten minutes any longer and it will start to corrode away your active energy system. Also you should know that you should only uses these three times a day if you have too otherwise you're going to have some nasty side effects." She quickly told the young blond with fox features.

He was looking down at his fingers and looking at how sharp they got sharper at the end like claws when he realized something "Wait what else dose this allow me to do and how am I supposed to stop it?" He asked quickly not wanting to find out what could happen so soon.

"Well in theory this should double your strength and agility while also giving you keener senses like smell hearing and sight, And to transform back just think about it and the pill will quickly dissolve in your stomach." She told him while taking a quick picture of the cute little fox plumber child before he turned back.

Changing back he looked at himself in the reflection of the metal table and seeing himself back to normal he sighed in relief. "Thank you Penny with this I'm sure I'll be able to help my uncles with their dreams." He told her and this brought a smile to her face, it made her think about how she would do whatever she could in order help her grandpa, lucky enough it was something they both enjoyed but she also wanted to be a singer which is why she was so surprised when her grandpa had invented a robot in order to help her with that dream.

"Well lets go back to those old geezers and let them know don't what them to throw a hip at us keeping them in suspense for so long." Penny told him with a smile causing Naruto to giggle, "And any time you need more you just come see me and I'll make you more but you'll have to help me with some things to don't think they will always be free." She told him and he nodded at her words.

They quickly entered the other room were the others were waiting and after brief explanation and a few thank yous and a quick exchange of coins the trio were on their way not noticing the small red imp holding a few pictures running to get under their car.

~ Ashley's House ~

Ashley was quiet surprised when only four hours later her imp Red sopping wet came flying though her window holding a bunch of pictures.

"Here you go Mistress Ashley I got all kinds of info on that kid, you would not believe what kind of stuff was their he's a gold mine I tell you a gold mine." The tiny imp told his mistress hoping to get on her good side to avoid getting turned into a toad.

She quickly scanned the photos and read what was their before she grew a small smirk and started to plot "How interesting you are young Naruto, somehow you possess a strong type of magic of some sort, you'll serve nicely for someone like me." She thought out loud and with that she quickly went into her study to come up with plans to ensnare and capture the young blond not knowing that their where others with similar thoughts.

~ Koopalings Castle ~

The koopalings had gathered all sorts of supplies for the upcoming week, all kinds of pranks and traps and magic was gathered so they could get their revenge on that stupid blond haired orange wearing freak. It made all of their blood boil just thinking about how he humiliated them and they wanted revenge whether they got it at school or if they had to capture him and bring him back here to do it.

~ Narutos Room ~

After setting his now dubbed 'Fox Form' pills on the nightstand next to his bed and rubbing his nose, he had been sneezing a lot earlier; he thought someone must have been talking about him a lot, he quickly got into his Pjs and crawled under the sheets wondering what tomorrow would bring, he could only hope for something good for him and all of his pals and was really hoping nothing else bad would happen tomorrow. He did not know that somewhere in the mushroom kingdom in big cabin in the middle of the woods someone else was having those exact same thoughts.

~ Cabin ~

Sitting in a lone bed was another six year old just like Naruto the difference between them she was a she, and she had medium length brown hair and blue eyes and wore blue Pj's. She was hoping that tomorrow would be a good day for school since she missed her first day because her uncles were busy. She had been given to her uncles three years ago because her mother, their sister, had fallen deathly ill. Tomorrow she would be attending school and she hoped that it would be a great day and that she would make lots of friends not knowing that this would lead to one of the second biggest rivalries in history.

~ Crygors Lab ~

Dr. Crygor had just finished up a call with an old friend, he wanted to investigate something and what his friend told him pretty much confirmed what he thought. But before he could think any further he was interrupted by his granddaughter in her sleep wear.

"Grandpa what are you doing up so late you should be in bed already." She chastised him before looking at the documents he had out and was overlooking. "Why are you looking at Narutos documents grandpa is something wrong with them?" She asked in worry of the little blond.

"No, no nothing like that my dear, I was just trying to figure out his strange energy so I put in a call to my old friend and he pretty much confirmed what I was thinking he said that his energy was other worldly so either that young kid is not of this planet or from an entirely different dimension all together." He told her before getting up "But enough of that for now, come granddaughter lets retire to our beds for the night." And with that the two went to their rooms and fell asleep.

 **And cut, there you go folks the next chapter of Wa-Ruto. We introduced Crygor and Penny who helped Naruto gain his special ability much like Warios Gas powers or Waluigis Water Magic. Now you're going to be wondering what's with the small amount of Kyuubi energy in him, well Tough noodles to you all figure it out yourselves. Next it seems that thanks to Red now Naruto is in Ashley's sights for whatever her schemes entail. And Finally the introduction to well you'll learn her name next chapter don't want to spoil to much but basically she is the yin to Narutos yang. So tune in next time to find out what will happen with Naruto and his pals.**

 **Leave your likes, Favs and Reviews and remember no Flames.**


End file.
